A Different Malfoy
by softnerd
Summary: The interesting Sorting of one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, did not go as most people thought it would. Meanwhile, somewhere in the world Lucius Malfoy's sixth sense caused him to have an extremely random heart attack, then pondered disowning his grandson.


**Review!**

**Lightly implied RosexScorpius. **

_Scorpius _

**_Sorting Hat_**

You are about to read the rather unexpected Sorting of one, Scorpius H. Malfoy. Such a Sorting has managed to surprise many, the staff of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, young Scorpius's family, and a rather pretty redheaded girl who'd taken a rebellious and genuine liking for Scorpius whilst arguing with him on the Hogwarts Express. Or Scorpius's new found friend, Albus Severus Potter. But, perhaps, the one whom was most surprised by the outcome of such a Sorting was Scorpius himself. Although...maybe he was even more surprised his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, had not immediately Apparated to Hogwarts and chased his grandson around with his cane until the outcome magically altered itself. But, then Scorpius's life would've have had a drastically different outcome, wouldn't it?

**

* * *

**

A Different Kind of Malfoy

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Longbottom called out. Several snickers were heard at the boy's name, and a few angry grumbles were heard as Scorpius was pushed forward by a black haired boy who'd helped him when Scorpius's trunk had fallen open on the train. Albus Potter, ironically, along with Albus's redheaded cousin, whom Scorpius had lightheartedly argued with the whole train ride. Rose Weasley. Albus smiled reassuringly at his new friend, and Rose gestured for him to start walking, Scorpius smiled at her. Rose's cheeks tinted as she looked away.

Scorpius turned and walked up to the stool, praying to whichever God that didn't hate him and his family that he wouldn't trip or make an idiot of himself somehow. His tiny body was still shaking with anxiety and he pushed his blonde hair out of the way, when it began to fall into his eyes, so he could face Professor Longbottom properly. Neville blinked with surprise, _this _shaky, frightened little boy was _Malfoy's son? _Neville smiled at him, and Scorpius shakily returned the friendly gesture.

"Here you go, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom said as he set the Sorting Hat down on Scorpius's blonde mop of hair.

****

**_Well, that's a less than kind welcoming. What in Merlin's name did you _do, _boy? Light a baby on fire?_**

The Hat questioned with genuine curiosity, taking note of the filthy looks older students were shooting the jittery young boy, who's palms were sweating as he gripped the seat of the stool tightly. The _innocent, _jittery young boy, might I add.

_Uh...well, it kinda comes with the name.  
_

****

**_Ah, yes. A Malfoy. I've had many of your ancestors sit in your place, all of which have been sent to the House of snakes, might I add. Slytherin would suit you well._**

A sigh.

_I know, I know, Mr. Hat. _

****

**_You seem to hate that fact, eh? _**

_Well, if your family was labeled as "the Death Eater bunch" then I think you would too! _

****

**_Well, I _am _a hat, so I've never had that issue, so far._**

_It was a rhetorical statement! _

**_Touchy, aren't you. Got that bit from your father, no doubt._**

Scorpius rolled his warm brown eyes- his mother's eyes.

_Yeah, I apparently get a lot from him. And Mum. And Granddad and Grandma. I know, I know. I'm one big mesh of people. _

****

**_Again, you say that like it's a bad thing. True, many of your family has made many of mistakes. But your mother and father-_**

_I don't care whether or not I got something bad from any of them! I just don't want to be just _them! _I want to be me, too! I don't want to just blend in with everybody, I want to be different, to show a Malfoy can be different! I'm a Malfoy, I've gotten that from Dad- and I have to live with that, I know that! I realize I'm a Malfoy- and I love my family, especially Dad, even if he did nearly screw everything up! I'm still proud of who I am! I just want to change what "Malfoy" means to everyone. _

****

**_I see. Brave boy, aren't you? That won't be a goal easily achieved, the scorn you'll endure from the name you carry will always be with you. You'll never be able to loose that. Your family has caused many great grief, you won't be able to change everyone's opinion on how how they see you all. _**

_I can try. I'm gonna try like hell. _

****

**_Determination...selfless determination. An admirable quality, but perhaps slightly...naive. _**

Silence was all that came from the boy, stubborn silence.

****

**_Are you sure that is your decision.  
_**

_Well...yeah. But, it's not really a sudden thing. I-_

****

**_Then my decision is clear...you're a interesting young man, Malfoy. Use that to your advantage._**

_What? What do you mean "decision"? My house? But I haven't even-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

REVIEW CAUSE SCORPIUS IS PWECIOUS :D


End file.
